


Too close for comfort (or not close enough?)

by TheFlutteringWhore



Category: The Tick (TV 1994)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlutteringWhore/pseuds/TheFlutteringWhore
Summary: Tick and Arthur find themselves tied up. This sticky situation ends up leading to some real saucy stuff.
Relationships: Tick/Arthur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur woke up in a haze to find himself tied up. Wouldn't be the first time, except Tick was with him and the way they were tied was very interesting. Tick was sitting in a chair and Arthur was sitting between his legs with his back against the hero.  
"Tick, are you awake?"  
"Huh? What?" He said, stirring. "Hey, this isn't cool! Show yourself, fiend!"  
But his call was not answered, so they sat there. The room dimly lit, they could barely make out that they were in a warehouse of some sort. Arthur decided to test the ropes by moving around. He was very aware that he was rubbing against his friend's front, but he tried to ignore that fact and focus on finding a weak point in the ropes.  
"Ngh...stop squirming…"  
Arthur was about to question why Tick had said that...until he felt a bulge pressing against his lower back. Immediately he felt hot.  
"Tick?" Arthur tried to look back and, from what he could see, it looked like Tick was extremely red and biting his lip.   
"Oh."  
The mood changed rapidly, and the air suddenly became stifling. _I caused that?_ Arthur thought. His mind began racing with the implications. _I didn't realize he had a sex drive. Does he know what sex is? Has he had sex before?_  
 _Do I really turn him on that much?_  
Arthur found himself excited by the idea, but he soon realized the longer he went without doing something, the more awkward things would get. _I should tell him that it's okay, and that it's a natural reaction._  
 _Or…_  
"So Tick, you don't want me moving like this?"  
Arthur ground his ass into that bulge.  
"Y-yes! That!"  
"You sure?"  
"Are you doing that on purpose?"  
Arthur responded by grinding harder.  
"Please Arthur, I...MMMFFFF!"  
The sound Tick made was guttural. Arthur could feel the hips behind him move. Just as they were finding a rhythm…  
The door busted open.  
"Stop right there criminal scum! Nobody breaks the law on my watch!"   
It was American Maid. The two heroes were startled out of their trance.  
"American Maid! Boy we're..we're glad to see you," Tick said, disappointment in his tone.  
"Yeah great, now where is she?"  
As American Maid combed the area for her target, Arthur tried his best to will his erection away.   
"Damn! She got away. Why would she just leave you guys? Here, let me help you."  
American Maid untied the ropes and Arthur stood up. Tick stood as well, directly behind his sidekick, effectively hiding his erection.   
"I swear you two need to stop getting into these situations. I can't rescue you every time. And these ropes weren't even tied correctly. If you two would've used your heads you could've easily gotten out."  
This lecture went right over their heads, which were still clouded with lust and racing with thoughts.  
"Whatever. Need a ride home?"  
"Yeah, thanks American Maid," Arthur answered.  
The whole ride back was tense.  
"You two are really quiet. Did something happen?"  
"Nothing, nothing!"  
"Uh no, not at all!"  
"Oooookay."  
All too soon they arrived. They said their goodbyes and hopped out of the van.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to the apartment was filled with a strained silence, neither of them knowing what they would do once they got inside.  
But soon inside they were. Tick cleared his throat and kept his gaze focused above Arthur's head.  
"Arthur, you...you...I…I need to sit down"  
He sat on the couch, back straight as a board, face forward. Still not looking his sidekick in the face, Tick patted the seat next to him. Arthur looked at him in amusement.  
_He doesn't know how to do this at all, does he?_  
He sat in that spot, his leg against Tick's. Arthur waited to see what would happen next. Just as he was considering making the first move, a blue hand was placed on his thigh. He looked up at Tick, who seemed to refuse to meet his gaze.  
Arthur took that as a sign to start taking matters into his own hands. He moved out of Tick's grasp and climbed into his lap, straddling his leg. Tick gasped in surprise.  
Arthur ran his hands over Tick's chest and hummed. One hand slid lower, caressing his chiseled abs. Arthur always loved the man's brawny body, always wanted it all to himself. Now his dream was coming true. _No,_ he thought as Tick whispered a shaky "ohh". _Even better than a dream._  
That hand traveled lower, until it reached the sizeable bulge. Arthur rubbed it, feeling it grow. Tick's "ohh" had gotten louder.  
"Yeah that's right. Do I turn you on, Tick?" Arthur purred. "Do I make you hard?"  
This time the bigger man let out a full blown moan. "Mmm, that's what I like to hear."  
Arthur was having fun, but he soon realized he was way too clothed. He stood up and pulled the shirt of his moth costume off, next off went the shoes. Then, the tights. Arthur reveled in slowly pulling down his boxers, then getting back on that leg, now naked save for his cowl. The feeling was exhilarating. It was even more so when Arthur brought his face closer to Tick's and locked lips with him. The feeling of their tongues stroking each other fueled his arousal. Eventually he pulled back.  
"Tick I can't stand it any longer. Need to see your cock."  
"My...my what?"  
"You know." Arthur rubbed his trapped erection again. "This."  
"I thought it was called a penis."  
"It's a euphemism, Tick."  
"Oh. Right. I knew that."  
Tick bought his hand down. Arthur watched as he slipped it into the waistband of his tights that Arthur swore was never there before and pulled it down until his mammoth dick was freed.  
Arthur looked at it in amazement. He never considered himself what one may call a "size queen", but.  
"God Tick, you're so big," he moaned as he stroked it. Tick shuddered.  
"Arthur, please. I can't take much more of this."  
The sidekick nodded. He felt it was time as well. He moved to the end table next to the couch and opened the drawer. He pulled out one of the bottles of lube he kept around the house. You know. Just in case.  
Arthur was intimidated by the size of Tick's erection, but with enough lube and preparation, he was confident he could take it. He bent over the coffee table and reached behind for his ass. He fingered himself as thorough as he could before he got an idea.  
"Tick, your fingers are bigger than mine. Could you?"  
"But I'm not sure how!"  
"Just do what I say. Here, take the lube."  
Tick nodded and took the bottle. He poured some on his fingers and hesitantly moved his hand closer until they touched Arthur's hole. Arthur could feel one of the big fingers petting his anus and he sighed a "yes". After a few seconds he encouraged Tick to poke inside. Once he felt it, he bit his lip and moaned.  
With Arthur's instruction, Tick prepared him good. He was just about ready when Tick spoke up.  
"Arthur, I...I love you."  
Arthur was very caught off guard by this. After the initial reaction, he thought about it, and…  
"I love you too."  
He felt big strong arms wrap around him. He smiled, it felt nice.  
"I'm ready, Tick."  
Tick sat up.  
"You want me to put my pe- my cock in you?"  
"Mmm yes, please."  
Arthur didn't have to wait long before he felt the head of that huge dick at his entrance. As it slowly pushed in, he groaned at the feeling of being stretched. It was almost too much for him, but thankfully he reached the base before he reached his limit. He heard from behind him a loud moan, which he echoed when he felt that wonderful cock pull out and thrust back in.  
It pulled out, and thrust back in again and again, and the two heroes filled the room with erotic sounds. Arthur had never been fucked so good, and he made sure to show his appreciation through repeating high-pitched moans. The thrusts sped up as both of them were reaching their threshold. Tick all but screamed when he came, flooding Arthur's ass with his semen. "Tick!" Arthur yelled as he himself reached orgasm harder than he ever had in his life, his cum lading on the table beneath him.  
They rode it out a little longer, then slowed down. They stopped, heavy breathing filling the air. Tick pulled out, and wrapped his arms around Arthur once more. They stayed like that for a minute or so, before Arthur had to speak up.  
"This is nice, but I have to clean up the mess."  
"Oh! Of course." Tick pulled back and let Arthur free. The sidekick got up, trembling, and walked to the kitchen, which felt very strange. He came back into the living room with a damp towel and some carpet cleaner, and he had a robe on. He saw Tick had put himself back in his tights. After seeing what he was packing, Arthur found it a wonder that he could fit it in at all. He went back to his task of cleaning the table and carpet. Once done he looked back at Tick, who seemed very sleepy. He smiled and sat next to him, leaning on him. He felt an arm around him.  
"I love you, chum," Tick murmured sleepily.  
"I love you too, Tick."


End file.
